life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Objectives (Season 2)
.]] The Objectives give instruction on what to do to progress the story. In Life is Strange 2, Sean Diaz's objectives are displayed on the upper left-hand side of his inventory page. As of Episode 2, there are currently 69 total objectivesNot including duplicates for objectives which carry over across multiple scenes (2 in "Rules" and 3 in "Wastelands"). viewable in Sean's inventory. Episode One - "Roads" Scene 1 - 1452, Lame Avenue * "Hunt for munchies." - Get either the cookies or the bag of chips from the kitchen cupboard. * "Find drinks for Eric's party." - Get either the soda cans or the beer cans from the kitchen fridge. * "Ask Dad for some money" - Go to the garage from the basement and talk to Esteban. * "Find a blanket." - Go to the basement and retrieve the blanket from one of the back storage shelves. * "Pack a bag for tonight." - Go to Sean's school bag by the front door and pack his items. * "Call Lyla." - Go to Sean's room and initiate the Skype call on his laptop. Scene 2 - Into the Woods * "Find a shelter for the night." - Progress down Trout Springs Trail until Sean reaches Nisqually River. * "Gather wood to build a fire." - Pick up three logs from around the river or, if Sean told Daniel to find firewood, check on Daniel's logs if he finishes before Sean. * "Make a fire." - Ignite the fire. If Daniel asks Sean to cloud watch with him and Sean accepts, ignite the fire again when prompted. * "Get some sleep." - After Daniel yawns, tell him to get some sleep. Scene 3 - Bear Station * "Find food." - Either solicit food from the Californian family by talking to them or sending Daniel, or purchase/steal any food item from Bear Station. * "Find something to drink." - Either fill Sean's water bottle in Bear Station's bathroom, or purchase/steal any drink item from Bear Station. * "Find a local map." - Pick up the Washington state map on the front counter in Bear Station. * "Sit to eat and study the map." - Go to the picnic table the Californian family was formerly sitting at. * "Escape the office." - After helping Daniel into the office, choose how to deal with Hank Stamper before escaping with Daniel out of the office. * "Help Daniel get into the office." - Retrieve the keys to the back door by using Daniel's tool to pry off the pipe, pushing along the couch, and kicking the keys down, then give the keys to Daniel. Scene 7 - #RoomWithAView * "Find your motel room." - Go to the upper floor of the motel, then enter the third door from the left. * "Run a bath for Daniel." - Turn on the light to the bathroom, turn on the tap, then wait several seconds until the water level is high enough before calling Daniel over. * "Get rid of your phone." - Pick up Sean's phone from its charging position on the desk. While or after Sean watches the Christmas home video, throw away the phone at any time while prompted. * "Go get Daniel a soda." - Walk down to the other end of the motel balcony, then interact with the vending machine. Episode Two - "Rules" Scene 1 - Young Apprentice * "Find targets for Daniel's power practice." - Ask Daniel to lift the medium-sized rock and the shooting range. * "Fill up the canteens." - Go to the canteens on the dock and ask Daniel for help. * "Go back to the house." - Head back to and enter the abandoned house. Scene 2 - Ship, Captain, Crew * "Build a fire in the woodstove." - After retrieving the lighter, head to the woodstove and make the fire. * "Find Dad's lighter." - Take the lighter from the desk next to Daniel's hideout. * "Find a clean saucepan." - Pick up the pan lying on the edge of the bathtub in the bathroom. * "Get dinner ready." - Choose from the tin cans in the kitchen cupboards and prepare the meal. * "Have dinner with Daniel." - After a certain amount of time passes, head to the pan on the stove and serve the meal. * "Find the map and talk to Daniel." - Search through Sean's stuff on the desk, then examine Daniel's hideout and interact with Mushroom twice. Afterwards, pick up the map and place it on the table. * "Help Daniel pack." - Walk into the room where Daniel is packing. * "Fill up the canteens for the road." - Refill the canteens with the container in the washroom, then add them to Sean's bag. * "Find Daniel and Mushroom." - Exit the cabin through the sliding doors. Scene 3 - Rule of Might * "Find Daniel and Mushroom." - Head directly left from the cabin and look at Mushroom's bandanna across from the fallen trunk. Afterwards, crawl under the trunk and continue forwards. Scene 5 - Sanctuary * "Ring the doorbell." - Ring the Reynolds' doorbell twice. Scene 6 - The Gingerbread House * "Go downstairs to have breakfast." - Have Sean put on his pants, then go downstairs and join Claire Reynolds at the kitchen counter. * "Get the glue from the closet." - Interact with Stephen's closet. * "Ask Stephen for the shed key." - Enter Stephen's study, interact with his closet, and progress through the ensuing conversation. * "Find the dirty linen." - Pick up the dirty laundry in the upstairs bathroom. * "Do the laundry." - Go downstairs and place the laundry in the washing machine. * "Go outside to check the garden shed." - After doing the laundry, leave from the back sliding doors and attempt to open the shed. Scene 7 - Bending Laws * "Get dressed." - Have Sean put on the winter clothing lying next to his bed. * "Go get Daniel at the Eriksens'." - After examining the note on the front door, exit the house and head over to the Eriksens' house. Scene 8 - Christmas Spirit * "Find Daniel a Christmas present." - Either purchase one of the male vendor's toys or steal a yo-yo from the donation box. * "Find Charles to leave the market." - After conversing with Cassidy, head back to the market's entrance and leave. Scene 9 - Confessions * "Go back to the Reynolds'." - Progress through the ensuing conversation with Charles. Scene 10 - Screeching Tires * "Go back to the Reynolds'." - Let Sean and Daniel enter the Reynolds' house. * "Find a way to get into Karen's room." - Examine the dirty laundry in the bathroom, then retrieve the key from Claire's cardigan and use it on the door. * "Explore Karen's room." - Either discuss Karen's teddy bear with Daniel or wait for him to pick up the bear himself, then open the letter that was lying underneath it. * "Escape the neighborhood." - Let the ensuing cutscene play out. Episode Three - "Wastelands" Scene 1 - Summer Breakdown * "Find Daniel." - Open the door to Esteban's room. * "Make peace with Daniel." - Go into Daniel's room and try to convince him with two of the items. After Daniel puts his spaceship down, Sean can use it to convince him. Scene 2 - Rise and Shine * "Go make yourself a coffee." - Leave the tent and interact with the coffeemaker. * "Join Daniel and Finn at the lake." - Follow the path to the lake. Scene 3 - Daggers Drawn * "Join the others at Big Joe's truck." - Follow Daniel to get to Big Joe's truck. Scene 5 - Cash Crop * "Trim the buds." - Follow the prompts to trim the buds. Scene 6 - The Trimmigrants * "Restock water for the kitchen and the shower." - Carry one water tank to the designated spot in the kitchen and place the other water tank next to the shower. If Sean and Daniel have a positive relationship, Daniel can help Sean by using his powers. * "Meet Daniel at the lake for his training." - Follow the path to the lake. Scene 7 - Skipping Stones * "Meet Daniel at the lake for his training." - Let the cutscene play out. * "Move to a more secluded place around the lake." - Ask Daniel to lift up the tree and walk underneath it. * "Find targets for Daniel's power." - Train Daniel's precision with the pine cones, train his control with the stones, and train his destruction with the mushrooms. Scene 11 - The Oath * "Go back to the camp." - Let the cutscene play out, then follow the path to the camp. Scene 12 - Paradise Lost * "Go back to the camp." - Reach the camp. * "Have a drink with Finn." - Talk to Finn. * "Talk to Cassidy about the tattoo." - Talk to Cassidy. * "Follow Cassidy to the lake." - Follow the path to the lake. If Sean joins the heist, this scene is optional. * "Talk to Daniel when you're ready to leave for the heist." (determinant) - If Sean joins the heist, he can talk to Daniel to go straight to the heist. Alternatively, he can follow Cassidy to the lake and then go to the heist. Scene 13 - Midnight Swim * "Follow Cassidy to the lake." - Reach the lake. Scene 14 - Under the Hood * "Reach the parking." - Enter Big Joe's parking lot. * "Check the vehicles." - Try to open the doors of the truck (and, if Sean joined the heist, the car). * "Open Big Joe's truck." - If Sean is with Cassidy, he can use the screwdriver to force the rear window open or he can break the window. If Sean joined the heist, he can also ask Daniel to open the rear window with his powers, or he can ask him to open the truck door. * "Get inside the truck and leave." - Get into the truck. Scene 15 - Bad Harvest * "Sneak into the house." - Enter Merrill's house. * "Find Daniel and Finn." - Find Daniel and Finn in the kitchen.This objective currently appears even when Sean does join the heist. * "Find Merrill's safe." (determinant) - If Sean joined the heist and successfully broke into Merrill's house without being detected, a cutscene will play and Daniel will open the safe. Notes Category:Gameplay (Season 2) Category:Gameplay Category:Season 2